


Radio Demon Haircuts

by Lotrepiphany



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Haircuts, Other, gender neutral reader, he goes to a barber shop and gets a haircut, its cute tho dont worry, thats kinda it, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotrepiphany/pseuds/Lotrepiphany
Summary: A mystery customer arrives, and its Alastor! You have to cut his hair, as you work in a barbershop. Alastor seems angry about it, and leaves you with many questions.





	Radio Demon Haircuts

The day was normal. You worked at one of the only barber shops in hell, and it was normally pretty busy. You only got a few of the clients today, but they all paid well so it didn't matter much to you.

 

You were working on a client, finishing up a simple trim when another client had anonymously called in, asking for you personally and announcing that they would be here in a few minutes. 

 

Okay… weird, but alright. A client is a client.

 

You finished your current client and started working on cleaning up your area as you awaited their arrival. Just as you finished you heard the door open and someone walk in. You look over to see who this “mystery client” was.

 

The Radio Demon stood at the counter. His face wore a wide smile, and his eyes seemed to glow, staring directly at you. 

 

You walk over to the counter, shaking, gathering your papers to check him in. 

 

“Hello, may I have your name?” you ask, trying not to make eye contact.

 

“Alastor.” He answers. His voice sounds like he’s talking through a radio, and it crackles, his voice flat as if he doesn't want to be here. 

 

“Okay, Alastor… What would you like today?” You ask.

 

“A trim.” 

 

“Yes sir!” You answer, in your most positive voice. You don’t want to make him talk more than he has to, so you just point to a chair and he goes and sits down. 

 

You stood there for a moment, dumbstruck by the situation. Then you follow to your area and look over your equipment.

 

Getting to work, you put a towel over him and start looking his hair over to begin.

Even though you try to avoid looking at the mirror, you can feel him staring daggers into you. If looks could kill, one glance into that mirror would kill you… again.

 

You snip off here, snip off there, and you are satisfied with how he looks so far.

 

Continuing to cut off his split ends and ignore the unsettling feeling in your stomach, you get to where you think you are about done, but then you remember… 

 

His ears.

 

“Would you, uh, like your ears trimmed too?”

 

“Yes. But don’t touch them.”

 

How the  **_FUCK_ ** are you going to trim his ears without touching them?

 

You stare at his head in disbelief, wondering how in the hell you are going to do that. 

 

“Well, for a haircut that won’t look like shit… I am going to need to touch them. If you prefer, I can just leave them be, since they look fine, and we would be finished.” 

 

“Oh no,” his voice echos, “I would like them trimmed. Touch if you absolutely must…” his voice crackled and became deeper and more terrifying, “ **But I will NOT like it.** ” His eyes turn into black holes as he holds eye contact with you through the mirror, glaring harshly into your undead soul.

 

Okay. Well you just shit your pants. This is fine.

 

You reach forward slowly to take one of the ears, but as soon as you get close to his ear it twitches and his neck snaps, his head falling backwards and thumping against the chair. He is looking at you, and he is still grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Oh! My apologies dear, it’s a reflex.” He says, staring for a moment before his neck lifts back up on its own, cracking in unsettling ways, and straightening to where it should be.

 

Okay. 

  
  


Trying again, you reach for his ear. It twitches, but you are able to take hold this time. Very, very gently, you snip the fur. Glancing at his facial expression, you fear for your life as he looks like he is seconds from reaching back and ripping your kneecaps out through your skull. 

 

You work as quickly as you can, and are finished in a few minutes. 

 

“Alright, how do you like it?” you ask, holding up a mirror to show him the back.

 

“Hmm.” he hums, turning his head from side to side, looking it over. He stands, leaning over the table, looking very closely into the mirror. “Hmmm….” 

 

You feel as if you are going to vomit, the nervousness setting in. What if he doesn’t like it? You didn’t do that much, but what if-

 

“Oh!” He stands up straight, “OH THAT LOOKS ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL MY DARLING, YOU HAVE DONE A FANTASTIC JOB! WELL DONE I SAY, WELL DONE!” 

 

He slams down the money and twirls out of the shop, flashing you a pleased smile, leaving you standing there with more questions than you had before. 

 


End file.
